


О ЛЮБВИ, СВОБОДЕ И СВОБОДЕ ЛЮБИТЬ.

by Alina_Petrova, lana_log



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если любовь настоящая, она никогда не станет привязанностью. Каков механизм того, как любовь становится привязанностью? В то мгновение, когда ты говоришь возлюбленному или возлюбленной: «Люби только меня», ты начинаешь им владеть. И в то мгновение, когда ты начинаешь кем-то владеть, ты глубоко его оскорбляешь, потому что превращаешь его в вещь.</p>
<p>Ошо (Бхагван Шри Раджниш).</p>
<p>Примечание: Курт и Блейн, оба гибриды, так что, Китти!Клейн - просим любить и жаловать!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор обложки великолепная Riverance, в миру Мария.

Долга любить нет. Есть только свобода любить, и эту свободу можно открывать в себе снова и снова.  
Владимир Леви

 

♥♥♥♥

Красноватый диск вечернего солнца медленно катился к горизонту, вынуждая всё вокруг отбрасывать пугающе длинные тени. По гравийной дорожке к одиноко стоящему флигелю уверенной походкой шёл мужчина. Довольно высокий, в явно хорошей физической форме, на вид, лет пятидесяти с небольшим. Его уверенный, чёткий шаг, по-мальчишески горделивая, несмотря на возраст, осанка и высоко поднятый подбородок, выдавали в нём человека решительного и жёсткого. Дверь перед ним распахнулась и вышедший навстречу человек, склонившись в приветственном рукопожатии, впустил его внутрь.

– Директор Фиггинс, я уверен, мы с Вами найдём общий язык в интересующем меня вопросе, но для начала я хотел бы увидеть товар и получить по нему исчерпывающую информацию, – сходу, не дожидаясь приглашения и по-хозяйски присаживаясь в кресло, начал гость.

– Конечно же мистер...

– Не нужно официоза, Фиггинс, вы можете называть меня на ваш манер, Генри.

– Это честь для меня мистер... о, простите, Генри.

– Итак, я видел товар в каталоге.

– Извините Генри, мы зовём это анкетой. Они всё же живые.

– Фиггинс, мне безразлично как их называете Вы, или кто-то там ещё. Мне необходим товар, за который я готов заплатить деньги и, замечу, немалые.

– Разумеется, я понимаю вас, Генри, но и вы меня поймите. Это не моя прихоть. В последнее время, в нашем деле возникли некоторые сложности. За нами ужесточили контроль, и мы вынуждены подчиниться изменениям законодательства и признать за нашими… кхм... воспитанниками некоторые права. С прошлого года уже не я, а специально созданная комиссия рассматривает претендентов на покупку наших питомцев, в связи с чем стали возникать некоторые сложности, потому как, сами понимаете, мы их здесь готовим отнюдь не для чтения стихов и пения серенад по ночам их хозяевам. Да, все они у нас чисты и девственны, но, тем не менее, теорию знают на отлично.

– Я вас понял. Но, надеюсь, никто не запретил вам принимать некоторую добровольную помощь. Скажем так, пожертвование на покупку книг для ваших воспитанников, если вам угодно так их называть? Или на ремонт этого флигеля и обновление гаража питомника? Ведь у вашего заведения, наверняка, есть нужды, на которые государственного финансирования не достаёт?

С этими словами мужчина извлёк из внутреннего кармана пиджака чековую книжку и, заполнив наскоро листок, передал его Фиггинсу.

– Надеюсь, это улучшит взаимопонимание и поможет избежать сложностей при оформлении необходимых документов.

Фиггинс, лукаво улыбаясь, опустил глаза в чек и молниеносно, будто опасаясь, что мужчина передумает, спрятал его в ящик стола.

– О, Генри, это столь щедро с вашей стороны, помогать нашим воспитанникам. Я думаю, мы с вами прогуляемся по нашей территории, обсудим возможные вопросы, которые обязательно возникнут у комиссии, и затем вы сможете увидеть своего будущего питомца.

– Хорошо, тем более, что некоторая информация и даже консультация, по гибридам мне не помешает.

***

– Итак, пожалуй, начнём с небольшого экскурса в историю. Гибриды появились не очень давно, первому экземпляру сейчас чуть больше тридцати лет, но достигают половой зрелости они сравнительно рано и, соответственно, потребность в постоянном сексе у них возникает немного раньше, чем у людей.

– Надеюсь, тот, которого выбрал я, хотя бы совершеннолетний? – поинтересовался гость.

– Конечно, Генри, безусловно, на момент продажи _по документам_ гибриду всегда не меньше восемнадцати лет. А Курт, которым заинтересовались вы, выглядит даже старше. Поэтому вам не стоит опасаться придирок со стороны неадекватных борцов за их права. Позвольте полюбопытствовать, вы выбрали Курта, но он гей. Вы хотите...

– Нет, Фиггинс, я ничего от него не хочу. Это подарок для моего сына. Ему как раз и нравятся мальчики.

– Что ж, довольно щедрый подарок.

– Я готов заплатить и больше, если это поможет.

Взгляд мужчины остановился. Казалось, будто он детально изучает подлокотник кресла, в котором сидит, и Фиггинс, глядя на то, как сдвинулись брови посетителя и сжались в кулаки руки, не решился беспокоить гостя.

 

_– Дорогая, ему необходим этот гибрид! Ты только посмотри, как он похож на его бывшего женишка! Пусть мальчик отыграется на этом коте, раз ему так необходимо выпустить пар._

_– Генрих, этого нельзя допустить. Как тебе в голову такое пришло? Разве можно кем-то владеть?_

_– Ты забываешь, дорогая, он всего лишь животное, к тому же, специально созданное для таких как наш сын. Бегай он за девушками я бы сказал, что он ни одной юбки не пропустит, а тут... ни одного парня?_

_– Генрих! У нас нормальный мальчик. Да, согласна, такое было раньше, но, посмотри на него сейчас. Он же просто морально раздавлен этим подонком, разбившим ему сердце. Наш сын собирался вступить в брак, а это серьёзный и ответственный шаг. Разве это не доказывает то, что он повзрослел и изменился? А что предлагаешь ты? Купить ему игрушку? Живое разумное существо, которое лишь немногим отличается от нас? Практически сделать его владельцем собственного раба?_

_– Милая, гибриды не люди. Они лишь гибриды. У них нет никаких прав. Они, по сути, генетические уродцы, жертвы науки._

_– Вот-вот, они и без того жертвы, ты сам это признал. Нет бы, выкупить их и дать им возможность нормально жить? Нет, ты собираешься приобрести одного из них для того, чтобы твоему сыну не надо было искать с кем переспать? Да ещё и так сильно похожего на его бывшего? Это чтобы он мог отыграться на нём? Ты в своём уме, Генрих?_

_– Я согласен и не на такое, лишь бы это помогло нашему мальчику прийти в себя. Посмотри, на кого он стал похож! Бледная тень того, кем он был раньше! Нет, я конечно рад, что он с головой ушёл в работу и взялся, наконец, за ум. Но пора уже жить дальше._

_– Милый, его бросил любимый человек незадолго до свадьбы. Он переживает, это естественно. Он похудел, но это не страшно. Он должен справиться с этим сам. Прошло только четыре месяца. Я грешным делом раньше думала, что он просто не способен полюбить кого-либо. Генрих, наш сын гораздо сильнее, чем кажется. Он справится и без этого несчастного гибрида. А впрочем, поступай как знаешь. Я своё слово сказала._

 

– С вашим сыном что-то серьёзное? – решился-таки прервать размышления мужчины директор.

– О, нет. Извините, задумался, – встрепенулся мужчина. – Нет, ничего серьёзного. Просто дети есть дети. Они редко нас слушают, особенно когда вопрос касается дел сердечных. Так что, мне просто нужен этот ваш кот.

– Генри, я понимаю ваши чувства, но в таком случае, предупредите его том, что при незащищенном половом акте, ну когда... – Фиггинс замялся, подбирая слова, – происходит обмен биологическими жидкостями…

– Я вытаскивал голых парней из кровати своего сына с момента, когда ему едва исполнилось пятнадцать. Фиггинс, я не стесняюсь слов сперма и член, можете говорить, как есть, – засмеялся в ответ мужчина.

– Хорошо. Но, попрошу внимательно отнестись к этой информации, потому как она не для разглашения. Сами гибриды не знают ничего об этом. Закрытая информация, только для клиентов. В общем, когда сперма человека, в нашем случае, при анальном половом акте, совершённом после первой течки, попадает в гибрида, то он становится зависим от своего хозяина. То есть, если вашему мальчику когда-нибудь надоест Курт, и вы захотите продать его, то это будет сделать довольно-таки сложно. У гибрида возникнет непреодолимая привязанность, во всём схожая с человеческим понятием любви, он станет зависим от своего хозяина. Поэтому мы здесь строго следим за нашими воспитанниками, поэтому они и так дорого стоят. Они все девственники – как морально, так и физически. И поэтому, будем откровенны, если вашему мальчику нужна игрушка на время, то убедите его использовать презервативы, – покупатель сжал губы и неопределённо кивнул.

– Так вот, к вопросу об истории. Гибриды довольно быстро получили распространение среди людей, как весьма комфортная замена постоянного полового партнёра. Удовольствие не из самых дешёвых, но для многих гораздо проще и безопаснее содержать гибрида, чем заводить отношения. Наш питомник отличается ещё и тем, что социально адаптирует своих воспитанников. Наши клиенты спокойно, не боясь, что гибрид будет казаться дикарём и своим поведением опозорит их перед обществом, берут их с собой на различные мероприятия. Они достаточно образованы, могут поддержать беседу, некоторые поют или играют на музыкальных инструментах. Они могут делать за вас небольшие покупки, например, сходить в магазин, приобрести продукты и приготовить что-то не слишком сложное на ужин. Они физически сильны и выносливы, что позволяет им исполнять практически любые прихоти в постели и, разумеется, они беспрекословно послушны, как и положено хорошим питомцам. Даже если в постели хозяину будет необходим топ, то гибрид справится и с этой ролью. В общем, идеальный партнёр для хорошего хозяина, только вот с той разницей, что вам не придётся выслушивать претензии, как от своей второй половинки.

Примерно в возрасте двенадцати лет наших воспитанников тестируют и разделяют на группы. Преимущественно, гибриды бисексуальны. Здесь всё зависит от воспитания и ваших требований. Но есть и довольно редкие экземпляры, в том числе выбранный вами, которые по результатам тестирования попадают в отдельные группы. Они исключительно гомосексуальны. Их ни в коем случае нельзя принуждать к сексу с противоположным полом. Это может нанести довольно глубокую психологическую травму. Гибриды вообще гораздо чувствительнее и чувственнее людей. Именно эта особенность их звериной генетики и позволила сделать из них столь ценных любовников. Многие вещи, обычные для нас с вами, для них слишком интимны и, зачастую, недопустимы. Так, например, погладить себя по голове и тем более почесать за ушком, гибрид позволит далеко не каждому. В этом плане они своенравны и эту сторону их звериного характера я бы советовал уважать. Расположить их к себе несложно, несмотря на их недоверчивость. Но максимальное удовольствие от общения с гибридом вы получите только тогда, когда ваша к нему привязанность будет искренней. Они чувствуют это и откликаются безоговорочно.

Содержание гибрида не потребует особых усилий. Наши выпускники вполне способны обеспечить комфортный быт, как себе, так и вам. От вас потребуется выделить ему свой собственный уголок, потому что они привязаны к дому, и им необходимо немного личного пространства. Спят они больше людей, примерно часа на три-четыре в сутки, но зато пик их активности приходится на вечернее время и на ранние утренние часы, а это, сами понимаете, весьма ценно для использования их в качестве любовников.

У гибридов есть только имя, несмотря на то, что они воспроизведены из генетического материала реальных людей, добровольных доноров. Фамилию гибрид получает от своего хозяина и меняет её при перепродаже. Гибриды на данный момент имеют права наравне с домашними животными, только вот из-за движения защитников гибридов, активировавшихся в последнее время, два года назад была сформирована служба по контролю за насилием и негуманному обращению в отношении гибридов. Но они работают только по заявлению самого гибрида, поэтому в ваших же интересах, да и силах тоже, – многозначительно кивая головой, добавил Фиггинс, – сделать так, чтобы этих обращений не возникало. Касательно физиологии гибрида. Ну, по этому вопросу достаточно информации в интернете, и мы разработали памятку специально для своих клиентов. В спокойном состоянии температура тела гибрида неотличима от температуры тела человека. Она повышается при возбуждении и волнении, при страхе же может понизиться. Как я уже говорил, гибриды весьма чувствительны. Периодически у них бывают течки и вот это особо сладкий период для хозяина. Частота и интенсивность течки у всех разная, это вы установите позже, когда этот процесс нормализуется и приобретёт цикличность. От нас же вы получаете молодую особь всего с одной-двумя течками, симптоматику которых им гасили в медицинском изоляторе, что гарантирует их девственность. Думаю, этой информации и памятки на первое время будет достаточно. Если возникнут вопросы, то наш питомник всегда рад помочь своим клиентам.

– Спасибо за информацию, Фиггинс, надеюсь, вы сами отчитаетесь перед комиссией о благонадёжности покупателя?

– Безусловно, Генри. Я думаю, комиссию вполне устроит и ваше финансовое поручительство, и моральные устои вашего сына.

– Да, он на удивление тих в последнее время. Пару лет назад он воспринял бы подобный подарок, как повод устроить групповушку на дому... впрочем, пару лет назад мне и в голову бы не пришло делать ему такой подарок...

– Дети, – со вздохом умиления, граничащего с безысходностью, выдохнул директор питомника-интерната. – Так на какое имя оформлять документы?

– Смайт. Себастиан Смайт.


	2. Chapter 2

***

– Блейн! Блейн! Блейн! Блейн! Открой, ну же! Блейн! – вот уже десять минут Курт отчаянно звал под дверью друга, стараясь не разбудить остальных обитателей питомника. Наконец, его настойчивость оказалась вознаграждена: в комнате послышалась возня, грохот падающего с кровати тела и приглушённые проклятия. Курт вздрогнул, распушив хвост от страха, и нетерпеливо переступил на месте. Дверь приоткрылась, и из-за неё показалась заспанная моська в обрамлении растрёпанных кудряшек.

– Кууурт! Ты совсем спятил? Хочешь, чтобы нас обоих наказали?

Курт быстро огляделся, а потом, не церемонясь, впихнул Блейна внутрь и вошёл сам, немедленно запирая за собой.  
От таких решительных действий Блейн почти окончательно проснулся и ошарашено уставился на него, недоумённо разведя руки в стороны.

– И чего ты творишь-то? – Курт молча смотрел на него. Как-то странно смотрел. Нет, Блейну решительно не нравился этот взгляд. Блейн просто носом чуял, что ничего хорошего за таким взглядом не последует, и ему уже совершенно не хотелось услышать ответ на собственный вопрос, но этого было не избежать.

– Меня купили… – выдохнул Курт, утыкаясь лицом в ладони.

– Что?.. Как?.. – замотал головой Блейн.

– Как?! Ты не знаешь, как это бывает? – Курт и так был на грани срыва, а бестолковый лепет друга был вовсе не тем, что ему хотелось бы услышать. – Хотя, – сказал он, стараясь взять себя в руки, – забавно, что ты спросил. Это и правда было не совсем обычно. Меня купили онлайн, представляешь? – он нервно хихикнул и спрятал руки на шее под затылком. – Даже не удосужились подъехать, посмотреть товар. Просто позвонили, уточнили насчёт роста, оплатили и велели доставить завтра утром…

– Откуда ты?..

– Бист. У неё ко мне слабость, ты же знаешь. Если бы не она, я бы даже попрощаться с тобой не смог.

– Попрощаться?.. – похоже, смысл происходящего, если и дошёл до мозга Блейна, то уж точно ни в какую не хотел там укладываться.

– Блейн, что тебя так удивляет? Будто бы ты не в курсе, что это случится с каждым из нас, рано или поздно…

– Но… ещё слишком рано! Мы… мы ещё слишком молоды, Курт… у нас ещё даже течка не началась! – Курт чуть покраснел, резко вдохнул и отвёл взгляд. – У тебя… когда? Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Мы же друзья, какого чёрта?!

– Я… я стеснялся… это неловко, окей? Это произошло совсем недавно, помнишь, в прошлом месяце я неделю провалялся с… как бы с простудой? Ну, вот. Бист дала мне лекарства и… и пометила в базе данных, как готовый продукт… – на последних словах голос Курта почти сошёл на нет.

– И завтра тебя увезут… навсегда… – это не было вопросом, но Курт всё равно ответил:

– Да.

Блейн вцепился в волосы и согнулся пополам, как от удара под дых.

– Нееет! Чёрт! – он распрямился и подскочил вплотную к Курту, хватая его за плечи. – И как я буду тут дальше… без тебя?! Что теперь со мной будет? Как я без тебя, Курт? – тот подавил в себе зародыш жалости к другу, к себе, ко всем гибридам на свете и нахмурился.

– Принести тебе мои соболезнования, Блейн? Или, может, всё-таки, на данный момент это я тут больше нуждаюсь в сочувствии? 

– Э?.. Точно, прости! – Блейн сгрёб его в объятия, едва не спровоцировав удушье.

– Пусти! – завозился Курт в кольце его рук. – Я не за этим сюда вообще-то пришёл… ну, не только за этим. И у нас мало времени, утром я должен быть в своей комнате.

Блейн озадаченно отстранился, ожидая продолжения. Курт помолчал несколько долгих секунд, словно надеясь, что всё как-то само разъяснится, и ему не придётся проговаривать вслух причину своего визита. Но этого, естественно, не произошло.

– Блейн… я только хочу, чтобы ты ни в коем случае не чувствовал себя обязанным, хорошо? Если тебе… будет, ну, противно или даже хотя бы неприятно, ты просто мне скажи, я не обижусь. Ну, то есть, мне будет, конечно, обидно, но это будет обида не на тебя, а…

– Да говори уже, наконец! Все нервы вымотал! – не выдержал Блейн.

– Ладно… только…

– Если меня затошнит, я тебе скажу, я понял!

– Окей. Блейн, я хочу попросить тебя… стать моим первым… – его голос опять сполз на шёпот.

– Э?.. Твоим первым… чем? – Курт гневно прищурился на него, а потом красноречиво окинул самого себя взглядом. – О! Ох, чёрт!.. Ты об этом…

На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилась напряжённая тишина. Два юных гибрида неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза, наконец, Курт опустил взгляд и, прижав ушки, нервно вцепился в край футболки.

– Прости меня, прости, пожалуйста, я не должен был ставить тебя в такое положение, я… всё понимаю, прости, правда! Я… лучше я пойду, завтра вставать рано, за мной пришлют машину в восемь… нельзя опаздывать…

– Нет! – вскрикнул Блейн, подскочив к другу и крепко схватив за предплечья. – Ты прости меня… ты не так понял, я… я просто боюсь, понимаешь? – он слегка присел, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Курта, который так и стоял с опущенной головой. – Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что бывает тем, кто… ну, кто теряет девственность не с хозяином! Я не хочу этого для тебя!

– Ты… только поэтому? Правда? – в глазах Курта ещё стояли слёзы обиды, но теперь в них затеплилась надежда. Значит, он не противен Блейну.   
– Ничего себе «только»! Курт, ради одного лишь первого раза ты хочешь рискнуть на всю жизнь попасть в лапы какого-нибудь извращенца! Оно того стоит?

– Если это случится… я найду способ, чтобы моя жизнь оказалась не слишком долгой! – гордо вздёрнул подбородок Курт. – Но, по крайней мере, я буду знать, что такое быть с кем-то, кого… кого действительно желаешь… каково это, испытывать удовольствие, а не просто удовлетворение… – от этих, нескольких пафосных слов что-то внутри Блейна начало тихонько плавиться, потому что, да, он это меньше показывал, но и ему была не чужда романтика. Тем более, что это был Курт, мысли о котором утратили детскую целомудренность уже пару лет назад. 

– Ты насмотрелся слишком много душераздирающих мелодрам с Шеннон!.. 

– Как и ты… неужели тебе никогда не хотелось узнать, что чувствуешь, целуя кого-то?.. – Блейн не заметил никакого движения со стороны Курта, просто его глаза вдруг оказались опасно близко, а на своих губах он ощутил его дыхание.

– Кууурт… нам не положено… – только и успел произнести он, прежде чем сам же потянулся к губам Курта. 

Поцелуй вышел едва ощутимым, несмелым, робким, воздушным, как будто бы от чуть неосторожного прикосновения всё могло рассыпаться, расколоться, разбиться. Их губы всего лишь соприкоснулись, даже не двигаясь.

Поцелуй был недолгим, лишь мгновение, за которое Блейн чётко понял, что сделает всё, о чём бы ни попросил его друг. Да и друг ли? Разве друзья целуются в губы?

Курт отстранился и посмотрел на мальчика перед собой. Глаза Блейна были прикрыты, а ресницы трепетали, пока мозг осознавал потерю тепла. И вдруг они распахнулись. На Курта уставились две загадки под названием глаза Блейна, цвету которых Курт не в силах был дать определение, как и великие мудрецы всех времён и народов – человеческому счастью. 

С уст Курта так и норовил сорваться вопрос, но в нём, судя по грозившим исчезнуть радужкам Блейна, не было необходимости. Определённо Блейн отвечал ему взаимностью.

– Курррт? – практически промурлыкал Блейн, – Как давно?

У Курта и мысли не возникло, о чём конкретно был это вопрос.

– С той первой встречи, когда Шеннон познакомила нас.

– Это был мой второй день после распределения из детского корпуса сюда. И тогда же, на занятии по "Личным отношениям" нам сказали, что гибириды не могут влюбляться в других гибридов, – грустно выдохнул Блейн. 

– Видимо, не всё, чему нас учили на тех занятиях, правда, если я тоже влюблён в тебя, – Курт замолчал на какое-то время, поднёс руку к щеке Блейна и, едва касаясь, проведя по ней большим пальцем, продолжил, – до сих пор.

Курт потупил взгляд.

– Поцелуй меня ещё раз, Блейн, пожа...

И не успел он договорить, как тёплые и бесконечно нежные губы Блейна накрыли его собственные. 

На этот раз они аккуратно, будто прощупывая почву, слегка шевелили губами в поцелуе, пока Блейн не почувствовал, как остренький кончик языка скользнул по кромке зубов и исчез. Блейн замер на миг, но ровно до той поры, пока кончик языка не появился вновь и проделал тот же манёвр ещё раз. Блейн с шумом выдохнул и решительно обвил руками шею парня, прижимаясь грудью к его груди, и приоткрыл рот, будто бы приглашая. Казалось, Курт только и ждал этого уже чисто формального приглашения, его язык устремился внутрь, исследуя и лаская всё, что попадалось на пути. Он толкнулся внутрь, обвивая пока неподвижный язык Блейна, прошёлся, будто пересчитывая, по верхним зубам, вновь вернулся внутрь и теперь уже исследовал внутреннюю поверхность щеки. Когда язык Курта исчез, Блейн на мгновение разорвал поцелуй, глянул в затуманенные голубые глаза напротив и, сменив наклон головы, втянул нижнюю губу Курта, отчего тот едва слышно застонал и буквально обмяк в его руках.

Ноги предательски отказывались ему служить, и он точно оказался бы на полу, если бы не крепкие объятия Блейна, который почти волоком подтащил его к кровати и аккуратно усадил на ещё хранящие тепло хозяина простыни.

Курт медленно моргнул пару раз, приходя в себя, а когда внезапно осознал, где очутился, залился краской и поспешно отполз в сторону, прижимая колени к груди. Блейн невольно усмехнулся такой реакции и посмотрел на него исподлобья с лёгким упрёком во взгляде.

– Курт?.. Не хотелось бы смущать тебя ещё больше, но… как бы это сказать… вот прямо сейчас я усадил тебя на кровать просто потому, что ты собирался рухнуть на пол. Но вообще-то ты сюда сам именно за _этим_ пришёл да ещё и уточнил, что времени у нас немного, так? – Курт слабо кивнул, не поднимая глаз. – Прошу тебя, посмотри на меня, – попросил Блейн, касаясь пальцами холодной руки друга, и когда тот медленно поднял потерянный напуганный взгляд, жуткое осознание снова накрыло его: это их первая ночь… и последняя. Видимо и Курт подумал о том же, потому что, не сговариваясь, они бросились в объятия друг друга, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи, прижимаясь так тесно, будто хотели слиться, чтобы никто и ничто не смогло разлучить их. – Если ты передумал, это ничего, мы можем просто провести эти последние часы вместе, слышишь? – зашептал Блейн, чуть отстранившись и заботливо убирая у него со лба растрепавшиеся прядки. – Мы можем сидеть и болтать о всяких глупостях, как всегда, или, если хочешь, можешь мне рассказать твои самые страшные секреты… – тонкий пальчик Курта лёг ему на губы, заставляя замолчать.

– Ты будешь моим самым страшным секретом, Блейн, потому что я не собираюсь потратить оставшееся нам время на разговоры! – от прежнего испуга и отрешённости в глазах Курта не осталось и следа, он скользнул пальцем по губам Блейна и выше к скуле, где его ладонь замерла, нежно обхватив лицо парня. Курт ласково улыбнулся и подался вперёд, очень по-кошачьи, осторожно ткнувшись ему в губы неловким поцелуем, который Блейн, перехватив инициативу, неспешно углубил.

Спустя пару минут Курт наконец расслабился под нежными и чуткими прикосновениями. Он отдался во власть чувств, прикрыв глаза, хоть в этом и не было необходимости -- свет в комнате был приглушён. Отвлёкшись от губ Курта, Блейн едва коснулся нежной кожи на шее у самой кромки волос. Курт всхлипнул и запрокинул голову назад, предоставляя наиболее полный доступ к очень чувствительной зоне. Его ключицы, и без того проглядывавшие сквозь растянутый ворот толстовки, обозначились ещё резче. Блейн не забыл и про них – не зря же он был лучшим в своём классе по "Теории предварительных ласк" – прошёлся кончиком языка по выпиравшей косточке и мокро и жарко поцеловал в углубление. 

– Блеееейн, – прохныкал в ответ Курт, – аккуратнее...

– Не беспокойся, я не оставлю следов. Я буду аккуратнее, чем это вообще возможно. Ты мне веришь?

Тихое "Да", было погребено в ткани снимаемой кофты.

Блейн отшвырнул толстовку парня и замер, зачарованный белизной бархатной кожи и видом розовых маленьких сосочков.

– Ты такой красивый, – только и успел промолвить он, как Курт, уже, видимо, опьянённый лаской, облизал свой пальчик и пощекотал и без того торчащий бугорочек на свой груди. Блейн немедля накрыл второй поцелуем. Курт выгнулся и хвост его, до того момента, находившийся в покое, начал ходить из стороны в сторону, говоря о волнении и нетерпении его обладателя. Руки Курта в ответ бездумно бродили по груди Блейна, оглаживали его широкие плечи, переключаясь периодически на спину. 

Блейн весь горел от накрывающих его ощущений. Он понимал, изучая теорию, что секс – сплошное безумие, но даже боялся представить насколько это хорошо, если его сознание отказывалось воспринимать действительность от одних только предварительных ласк того, в кого он был влюблён, казалось, целую вечность.

Блейн не понял, в какой момент Курт снял с него футболку и пижамные штаны, или же это сделал он сам? Но сейчас парень лежал под ним в одних лишь трусиках, не способных скрыть его возбуждения, на тонком светлом трикотаже которых проявлялось мокрое пятнышко. Блейн набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и решительно, но неспешно, стянул их. Курт ахнул, от прохладного воздуха, окружившего влажную головку члена и той свободы, которая принесла хоть немного долгожданного облегчения, но, судя по тому, как он потянулся рукой к источнику возбуждения, этого было мало. Губы Блейна, столь тщательно выцеловывавшие до того момента грудь и животик парня, теперь кружили вокруг его члена в нерешительности. Блейн колебался, с чего же начать? Он прошёлся поцелуями по выпиравшим тазовым косточками, закрыл глаза и втянул носом аромат Курта, зарылся лицом в негустую и мягкую поросль волосков в паху и пощекотал языком правое яичко парня. Затем, влажно поцеловал член у самого основания и двинулся вверх. Неспешно, мягко, медленно. Курт, казалось, даже перестал дышать, сжал в кулаки простынь по обе стороны от себя и замер. Блейн добрался до головки и накрыл её своим ртом. Курт рвано вдохнул, и с губ его сорвался стон, полный блаженства. Блейн кружил и кружил губами над головкой, посасывая её, облизывая, щекоча, вынуждая Курта стонать и просить о большем.  
Курт дёрнулся, зашипел и выгнулся дугой, когда в него толкнулся мокрый от слюны пальчик Блейна.

– Прости, прости, прости... Тише, милый, нас могут услышать. Я постараюсь быть аккуратнее. 

– Врач на осмотре говорил, что первое время необходимо будет пользоваться дополнительной смазкой и...

– Откуда у тебя смазка, Курт?

– У меня её и нет, – тяжело дыша, пожал плечами Курт, – но я держал образец в руках, пока со мной беседовал доктор и посмотрел, что это такое. Подойдёт и вот это. 

Курт свесился с кровати достал из кармана толстовки небольшой пластиковый флакон.

– Масло для детей? – прочитал Блейн.

– Ну да. Оно вполне сойдёт за смазку. Ты же знаешь, что Шеннон питает ко мне некоторую слабость? Я недавно выпросил у неё флакончик, пожаловался, что от сухого воздуха обогревателей в танцевальном зале у меня сохнет кожа.

– А защита?

– Блейн, не думаю, что она нам нужна.

– Ну да, нас наблюдают покруче, чем астронавтов, – хмыкнул Блейн.

– Да уж.

– Да.

На какое-то время в комнате повисла неуютная тишина. Впервые за всё время их общения она тяготила. Продолжать разговор обоим казалось необходимым, но и бессмысленным. 

Курт натянул повыше одеяло и принялся теребить шесть на кончике хвоста.

– Курт, – видя нерешительность и противоречие в действиях друга, решился Блейн, – если ты хочешь этого – потому что я очень хочу – то позволь мне... 

Блейн накрыл ладонью пальцы Курта, всё ещё нервно теребящие всё, что ни попадя.

– Курт, ты в порядке? – _поцелуй в левую ключицу._ – Не молчи, Курт, пожалуйста, не молчи, – _большой палец руки, задевший сосочек и сразу же за ним язычок, щекочущий и дарящий стайку мурашек, убегающую куда-то к косым мышцам пресса._ – Дай масло Курт? Его надо согреть, а то оно прохладное, – _все пять пальцев, ощутимо сжавшие правое бедро._ – Не молчи, Курт, если будет больно, не молчи, прошу, – _поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра. Горячий, жаркий, влажный. И снова пальчик в потаённом местечке, но теперь уже более скользкий от масла, более настойчивый и потому вселяющий уверенность, что всё происходящее сейчас – единственно правильно. Одна фаланга, две, второй палец..._

 

Блейн, легонько нажав, толкнулся вглубь. Курт раскрыл глаза, полные непролитых слёз. Слёз счастья.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он еле слышно, – люблю.

– Курррт, – практически прорычал Блейн, протягивая раскатистую "р", проталкиваясь всё глубже и глубже.

– Я люблю тебя тоже, – ответил он, когда яички коснулись попки Курта.

Всё продлилось недолго. То ли сказался возраст, то ли отсутствие опыта, то ли затянувшиеся предварительные ласки, но Блейн кончил буквально через два десятка фрикций и замер, заворожёно наблюдая, как на живот Курту выплёскиваются его же собственные белые капли.

………………………………..

 

Вернувшись из душа, Курт засобирался было уходить, но Блейн схватил его за запястье, другой рукой притягивая к себе за талию, коротко поцеловал в губы и застыл на несколько секунд, прижимаясь своим лбом к его и пристально глядя в глаза.

– Останься, пожалуйста!.. Поставим будильник пораньше, чтобы ты успел вовремя вернуться к себе. Я не могу… прости, я такой эгоист, но я просто не могу сейчас… вот так сразу сказать тебе прощай! – Курт прикрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, стараясь не разрыдаться.

– Думаешь, через несколько часов станет проще? – спросил он жалобно. – Нам всегда будет хотеться ещё чуть-чуть… пара часов ничего не изменит, – прошептал он, тем не менее, послушно, забираясь обратно под одеяло, вслед за Блейном, который немедленно обвил его руками, ногами и даже хвостом. 

Уставшие и разнеженные после душа, они моментально забылись столь необходимым им обоим сном.

Курт проснулся от того, что об его попку тёрся возбуждённый член.

– Курт, Курт, проснись, пожалуйста. 

Курт открыл глаза. Светящееся в темноте табло будильника говорило о том, что до рассвета ещё далеко, а проспал он всего какой-то час.

– Курт, – вновь позвал его Блейн, целуя в плечо.

– Блееейни, – блаженно протянул Курт, выгибая спинку и толкаясь попкой навстречу стояку... – Блейн? Что? Ты хочешь ещё раз?

– Да… нет, то есть, да, но… – краснея даже в темноте, невразумительно пробормотал тот, под конец и вовсе неловко замолкая. 

– Ты уж определись, – тихонько хихикнул Курт.

– Курт, я хотел бы тебя попросить… будь моим первым тоже.

– Но Блейн, – мгновенно посерьёзнел парень, – ты же понимаешь, что это опасно, если кто-нибудь узнает. 

– Курт, я буду твоей самой большой тайной, помнишь? А ты – моей. И к тому же, у меня ещё не было течки. Значит и осмотра никто ещё не делал. Никто ни о чём не узнает. 

Последние слова Блейна растворились в поцелуе.

Кудряшки Блейна разметались по подушке, сам он изнывал от желания и от ощущения прикосновений столь сильных, как оказалось, рук. Контакт оголённой кожи чувствовался невероятно. Ласки Курта, его губ, касающихся поцелуями тела то тут, то там, без разбора, его дыхание, такое тёплое, чуть щекочущее, будоражащее все имеющиеся нервные окончания. От переполнявших его ощущений Блейн балансировал на грани сознания. И лишь голос Курта, неуверенно тревожный и в то же время невероятно нежный заставлял его периодически всплывать из блаженного забытья.

Своими тонкими, музыкальными пальчиками Курт растягивал его медлительно, будто бы сам получал удовольствие от этих действий. Член Блейна, сочащийся смазкой и, то и дело получавший поцелуи, дёрнулся, когда Курт задел пальчиком бугорок внутри. Блейн застонал и начал извиваться под ласками парня. 

– Ты такой сухой, наверное, естественной смазки ещё меньше, чем у меня. 

– Не было течек, Курт, – простонал в ответ Блейн, – используй больше масла.

– Хорошо. Перевернись на живот, думаю, тогда будет не так больно. Блейн перевернулся, подтянул к себе колени, отвёл хвост в сторону и оттопырил попку, разведя ягодички руками.

– Давай, Курт, я потерплю, я так хочу тебя внутри, – скулил он.

Курт вдалбливался вновь и вновь в такое желанное и такое любимое тело под собой. Он не заметил, когда успел оставить на коже ягодиц эти будущие синяки – следы от пальцев. И начинающие темнеть засосы на спине Блейна. Курт не ожидал от себя такого. Блейн стонал всё громче, периодически шипя и срываясь на поистине звериный рык.

Курта затрясло, и кожа поясницы покрылась холодным потом, когда колечко мышц Блейна начало вдруг резко сокращаться. Это сокращение послужило своеобразным толчком.

– Блейн, – сипел он, – я сейчас. Я уже! О! А-а-а, как же это хорошо, Блейн.

– Я тоже, – шептал в темноту парень, буквально растекающийся на кровати в мокрой тёплой лужице под собой.

 

……………………………………

 

– Блейн! Блейн! Блейн! Блейн! Открой, ну же! Блейн! – с жутким ощущением дежавю, Блейн продрал, наконец, глаза. Но нет, на сей раз Курт был не по ту сторону двери, а… в его постели… абсолютно голый! А в комнату стучалась, явно стараясь не сорваться на крик… мисс Бист! Чёрт, они проспали!

В панике, Блейн соскочил с кровати, как-то умудряясь одновременно натягивать пижаму, собирать в охапку вещи Курта и, не слишком деликатно тряся его за плечо, причитать:

– Курт! Вставай! Чёртчёртчёрт… ладно я, но ты-то как будильник не услышал?! Мы проспали, Бист тебя уже ищет! – Курт медленно приподнял веки, устремив на него отсутствующий взгляд, но уже через пару секунд смысл слов дошёл до его сонного мозга, и он, резко подскочив, запутался в одеяле и с грохотом свалился на пол. 

– Блять! – Блейн замер на месте, уставившись на него во все глаза: Курт никогда не ругался. То есть, вообще никогда. – Ты этого не слышал! Потому что я этого не говорил! – угрожающе ткнул в него пальцем Курт. Тут снова раздался стук в дверь.

– Как скажешь. Вот, держи одежду и лезь в шкаф. Я быстро спроважу Шеннон, и ты ещё успеешь добежать до своей комнаты. Скажешь, что крепко спал и не услышал будильник. И это даже не враньё, ты его и правда не услышал, а где – это уже детали, которые ей знать необязательно, – Курт машинально кивнул, покорно позволяя запереть себя в шкафу.

Блейн перевёл дыхание, стараясь успокоиться, и отпер, едва не встретившись носом с кулаком Шеннон, занесённым для очередного удара по двери.

– Блейн, слава Богу! Беда! Курт пропал! Через полчаса за ним приедут, а его – ни слуху, ни духу! Ты не знаешь, где он мог спрятаться?.. – жалобно посмотрела на него женщина. – Вы же не разлей вода… ему не поздоровится, если из-за него питомнику придётся платить неустойку!..

Блейн уже набрал в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы соврать, как раздался громкий визг, дверцы шкафа распахнулись, и из него кубарем вылетел Курт – всё ещё, в костюме Адама – распушив хвост трубой и истерично крича:

– Мышь! Мышь! Блейн, там мышь!!! – Блейн громко выдохнул и закатил глаза.

 

– Это хомячок, Курт! Безобидный хомячок…

– Безо… да какая между ними разница?! Это мышь!.. Бесхвостая, волосатая мышь!!! Мерзость какая!

– Он миленький!

– Сам ты миленький!

Их перепалку прервало деликатное покашливание. Шеннон Бист, о чьём присутствии парни совершенно забыли, теперь грозно возвышалась над ними, уперев кулаки в бока и сурово скривив рот. Курт покраснел от макушки до пяточек и быстро подтянул колени к груди, отчаянно мечтая провалиться сквозь землю; а Блейн в ужасе округлил глаза и зажал рот обеими руками.

– Так… – нарушила женщина наступившую гробовую тишину. – Знать не желаю, что тут произошло! Хотя, что вам до моих желаний, правильно?.. – Шеннон тяжко вздохнула и провела рукой по глазам. – Курт, немедленно одевайся! У тебя нет времени даже душ принять, надеюсь, вы сделали это, после того как… ну, вы меня поняли, – цвет кожного покрова Курта сменился с красного на бордовый, и он, схватив одежду, метнулся в ванную. – А с тобой, юный натуралист, я ещё разберусь! – бросила она усталый взгляд на Блейна, который выстроил бровки домиком и проныл:

– Ну, мисс Бист! Ну, пожалуйста, я знаю, что держать питомцев в пансионе запрещено, но прошу, не отнимайте у меня… хотя бы его… – женщина рвано вздохнула и неожиданно крепко прижала парня к себе.

– Мне тоже будет его не хватать!

Курт вышел из ванной, и Бист мягко подтолкнула Блейна к нему, направляясь к выходу.

– Блейн, не советую тебе в ближайшие дней пять демонстрировать кому бы то ни было свою спину. У вас две минуты… я подожду за дверью, Курт, поторопись. 

Блейн подошёл к нему вплотную, и когда их глаза встретились, обоим показалось, будто бы все силы разом покинули их. Не было сил ни говорить, ни поднять руку, чтобы прикоснуться ещё раз… в последний раз. Перед смертью не надышишься. 

– Я всегда буду помнить тебя, – выдавил, наконец, Блейн хриплым от подступивших слёз голосом. – Каждый день… каждую минуту я буду думать о тебе! – Курт испуганно распахнул глаза.

– Нет! Пожалуйста… не надо! – Блейн растерянно посмотрел на него. – Мы никогда больше не увидимся, Блейн, а я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Ну, или хотя бы попытался!

– Я не смогу забыть тебя… – виновато всхлипнул Блейн.

– Я не прошу забыть. И я тебя не забуду! Просто оставь мне местечко в своём сердце… маленький уголок. Я буду твоим секретом, как этот _мерзкий_ хомячок! 

– Ну, не знаю, поместишься ли... ты гораздо крупнее моего _миленького_ хомячка!.. – Курт издал истерический смешок и слегка закашлялся, чтобы не расплакаться.

– Помещусь! У тебя огромное сердце, Блейн!


	3. Chapter 3

– Себастиан? – Смайт-старший шагнул в кабинет сына в конце рабочего дня; тот сидел за письменным столом, полностью погружённый в изучение документов, и лишь рассеянно кивнул родителю, даже не поднимая глаз.

Отец остановился рядом с окном, разглядывая ссутулившуюся фигуру молодого мужчины со странной смесью гордости и раздражения. Как изменился его мальчик – дерзкий бунтарь, легкомысленный кутила – за последний год! Тогда Генри Смайт и представить себе не мог, что станет вспоминать с ностальгией те дни, когда ему регулярно приходилось расхлёбывать за бедокуром более или менее серьёзные проблемы, то забирая из очередного ночного заведении его практически бездыханное от количества принятого алкоголя тело, то вызволяя из отделения полиции после участия в какой-нибудь безобразной драке, то пресекая отвратительную оргию посреди собственной гостиной. Да, в те времена он мог только мечтать о том, чтобы Себастиан занялся, наконец, семейным делом, вник в дела фирмы… но не такой же ценой! Нет, Генри не желал мириться с этой метаморфозой сына, ему не хватало его задорного смеха и самоуверенной ухмылки, ему не хватало даже споров до хрипоты, ссор и хлопанья дверью, пускай вернётся даже это, лишь бы видеть снова живой огонёк в родных зелёных глазах… он скучал по своему мальчику и хотел вернуть его, во что бы то ни стало! Генри коротко вздохнул и негромко хлопнул в ладоши, заставляя себя улыбнуться.

– Ну что, сын, готов получать подарки? – Себастиан слегка нахмурился, всё ещё уставившись в документ, что держал в руках, после чего воззрился на отца в явном недоумении:

– Подарки? – переспросил он.

Так и есть, Себастиан не помнил даже о собственном дне рождения. Всё зашло слишком далеко. Вопреки оптимистичным отчётам психоаналитика, с которым Смайт-младший встречался еженедельно уже более полугода, Генри видел, что сын всё сильнее отдаляется не просто от семьи, а от жизни вообще, а его примерное поведение и погружение в работу – своего рода маскировка, лишь бы его оставили в покое. Покой… это было так на него непохоже! Впрочем, Генри и представить боялся, какие ураганы эмоций и сколько долго сдерживаемой боли таились под этой обманчиво-спокойной гладью. Но ничего, он поможет своему мальчику выплеснуть все эти страдания, освободиться от призраков прошлого и вновь стать собой!

В затянувшемся молчании мозг Себастиана и сам, без подсказки, нашёл ответ на собственный вопрос.

– Ах, да… Как это я запамятовал годовщину столь радостного события! – бесцветным голосом посетовал он, сняв очки и устало потирая переносицу. – А может, не стоит? Что-то нет настроя праздновать… вы ведь наверняка кучу народу пригласили, а я не люблю эти светские рауты, ты же знаешь, – отец печально улыбнулся, с лёгким упрёком во взгляде.

– Вот именно, знаю, и поэтому мы с твоей матерью никого не пригласили. Только семья. И потом, у меня для тебя очень… особенный подарок, его непременно нужно забрать, – Себастиан приподнял брови, заметно заинтригованный.

– Подарок со сроком годности? А в полночь он превратится в тыкву? – Смайт-старший закрыл рот на воображаемый ключ и сделал элегантный жест рукой, будто бы выбрасывая его в окно. – Ну, ладно, ладно, приду, так и быть…

На минуту воцарилось неловкое молчание. Наконец, Генри прокашлялся, решаясь задать мучивший его вопрос.

– Себастиан? Я хочу заранее извиниться, потому что знаю, тебе будет неприятен этот разговор, но я должен спросить тебя… – сын настороженно застыл, почти испуганно глядя на отца, который упрямо мотнул головой и продолжил: – Как думаешь, что бы произошло, если бы ты вдруг встретил твоего… эмм… твоего бывшего? – дыхание Себастиана участилось, а в глазах отчётливо читалось неверие: неужели отец действительно решился заговорить с ним об… этом? Или, может, ему послышалось?

– За… зачем тебе? – выдавил он, отводя взгляд и сжимая кулаки до белых костяшек.

– Нужно, раз спрашиваю, – медленно произнёс Генри: теперь уж отступать не имело смысла. Себастиан выдохнул и, горько усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

– Что бы произошло?.. Думаю, я сел бы за решётку, и, скорее всего, надолго, учитывая, какие именно увечья мне хотелось бы нанести этому… гуманоиду. Тебя устраивает такой ответ? – он с вызовом посмотрел на отца, который кивнул явно не ему, а каким-то своим мыслям.

– Но ты бы почувствовал… считаешь, тебе стало бы легче, сынок?

– Да… думаю, да. Хотя платить за эффективную терапию годами заключения, по-моему, перебор, а посему, надеюсь, у него хватит ума никогда не попадаться мне на глаза.

– Хорошо… Хорошо! Ну, так что, ты готов? Мама наверняка уже ждёт нас к ужину.

 

*************

С каждым новым блюдом, приближающим неизбежный конец ужина, нервное напряжение Генри Смайта росло в геометрической прогрессии. Когда погасили свет, и его супруга самолично внесла торт с двадцатью пятью горящими свечками, ему пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы не сорваться. Стыдно было это признавать, но он страшно боялся реакции Себастиана на свой подарок. Да, потому что с некоторых пор Генри казалось, что он больше не знает собственного сына, и реакцию эту было невозможно предсказать, а неизвестность пугала.

После того единственного разговора о его решении купить сыну гибрида «для битья», Клэр больше ни разу не подняла вопрос, а утром, когда покупку доставили домой, отказалась выходить из комнаты, пока он не сообщил ей, что запер «подарок» в бывшей комнате Себастиана. Супруга лишь напомнила ему весьма сухим тоном сказать прислуге, чтобы мальчику отнесли еду и воду. О, Генри слишком хорошо знал эту женщину, если бы она только увидела этого худенького напуганного юношу, ничто не остановило бы её от попытки смягчить его участь. Именно поэтому она постаралась избегать возможных контактов с ним, молясь только о том, чтобы сердце сына оказалось менее жёстким, чем у его отца.

– Ты превзошла себя! – воскликнул Себастиан, проглотив последний кусочек праздничного торта, который по семейной традиции испекла миссис Смайт собственноручно. – Ну, а теперь… могу я получить, наконец, этот таинственный подарок? – повисла гнетущая тишина, мать сжала губы, отведя взгляд, а отец сделал глубокий вдох, резко выпрямившись на стуле.

– Он… он ждёт тебя в твоей старой комнате, – проговорил он.

– Ну да, прямо-таки ждёт не дождётся! – усмехнулся Себастиан, совершенно неожиданно для себя, вызывая этим, по сути, невинным замечанием весьма странную реакцию матери. Она вскинула голову, бросая на мужа полный упрёка взгляд, а затем решительно встала.

– Я… я пойду к себе, похоже, моя мигрень на подходе, предпочитаю встретить её уже в постели. Ещё раз, с днём рождения, милый, – быстро чмокнула она сына в щёку, привстав на носочки, и торопливо удалилась, не удостоив отца даже взглядом.

– И что это было? – развёл руками Себастиан. 

– Ничего, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, просто мы… немного повздорили на днях по одному вопросу… не важно. Ступай, тебе пора забрать свой подарок.

*********************** 

Подходя к комнате, в которой провёл почти всю жизнь, Себастиан невольно замедлил шаг, осторожно повернул ручку двери и, беззвучно ступая по мягкому ковру, вошёл. Внутри царила полутьма, лишь желтоватый свет уличных фонарей бросал слабые отблески на окружающие предметы и… на фигуру молодого мужчины, прислонившегося лбом к стеклу и задумчиво смотрящего на дождь за окном. Сердце Себастиана остановилось. Не ощущая собственного тела, сам не зная как, он в одно мгновение оказался против парня, хватая его за предплечья и резко разворачивая к себе.

– Что ты здесь… – вспышка молнии озарила комнату, и Себастиан со смесью облегчения и ужаса оттолкнул незнакомца. Слава небесам, это был не… не тот, кем он показался ему в первую секунду. Несомненно, сходство было практически невероятным, но вблизи бросалось в глаза, что юноша намного моложе, чуть ниже ростом и… и было в нём ещё нечто непонятное, что Смайт затруднился сходу определить.

Курт совершенно не ожидал такого, он даже не заметил, как мужчина вошёл в комнату, а потом всё произошло слишком быстро: его пребольно схватили за локти, развернули, прошипели что-то прямо в лицо, а затем с силой толкнули назад. Кошачий инстинкт не успел сработать, он запутался в собственных ногах, потерял равновесие и шлёпнулся на задницу. 

Себастиан отступил на пару шагов, продолжая разглядывать напугано вжавшегося в угол парня сверху вниз. Что-то в нём было не так… очень не так. Что-то категорически странное и неуместное… Вдруг краем глаза Смайт заметил какое-то беззвучное шевеление сбоку от юноши, тот подтянул к себе колени, а вокруг его ног обвился… хвост! Длинный, пушистый, темноватый хвост… Себастиан быстро зажмурился и моргнул, надеясь, что видение исчезнет, но нет, пятая конечность была по-прежнему на месте, а привыкшие к полутьме глаза разглядели на голове парня подрагивающие кошачьи ушки, почти скрытые волосами. 

– Ты… к-кто ты? – Смайт сознавал, как глупо это прозвучало, но вопрос сам сорвался с губ.

– Курррт… – робко мурлыкнул паренёк, невинно хлопнув ресницами.

– Курррт?.. Курт?! Господи, да какое мне дело до твоего имени?! Меня интересует, как ты сюда попал? Что ты здесь вообще делаешь?! – ещё больше напуганный таким напором, Курт зажмурился, пытаясь, казалось, слиться со стеной. Остановившись, чтобы перевести дыхание, Себастиан, будто со стороны, увидел всю сцену и немедленно устыдился своей реакции – ну, мало ли, гибрид в его комнате мог оказаться беглым, а от хорошей жизни не бегают, так что кричать на него сейчас было всё равно что сыпать соль на раны… возможно, в прямом смысле. Смайт подошёл поближе, присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки. – Эй, не бойся, прости, что накричал… ты просто скажи мне, как и почему ты здесь оказался, и мы что-нибудь придумаем… малыш. Ладно? – паренёк поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд.

– Я… эмм… меня привезли на машине. И сказали ждать… вот тут, в этой комнате. Я не виноват! 

– Ничего не понимаю. Сказали ждать? Чего ждать? Ты… чей? – Себастиан никогда не интересовался гибридами, но о существовании их, безусловно, знал, и знал также, что гибрид может быть либо ещё ничей и жить в питомнике, либо принадлежать человеку. 

– Нууу… Ох! Вы… Вы ведь Себастиан Смайт, правильно? – встревожено спросил юноша. Себастиан нахмурился, чуя недоброе, но кивнул, подтверждая неоспоримое. – Значит я Ваш, – уже гораздо более спокойным голосом заявил тот. Однако, его спокойствию суждена была короткая жизнь: даже при столь слабом освещении было заметно, как под резко побледневшей кожей Себастиана зло заходили желваки, а взгляд, теперь устремлённый будто бы сквозь Курта, заледенел. 

– Мой, говоришь… что ж, следуй за мной, – негромко приказал Смайт.

……………………………..

Курт сидел, сжавшись, в уголке дивана, с ужасом наблюдая громы и молнии, которыми нещадно швыряли друг в друга Смайты – отец и сын – и ни словечка не понимая из их обмена любезностями.

– Ты никогда не испытывал угрызений совести, Бас! Скольких парней ты натянул и вышвырнул, как использованную перчатку?! А это даже не человек!

– Ты сам-то себя слышишь?! Не человек? Посмотри на него! Да будь он хоть тюленем, какая разница? Не он убил меня – не ему расплачиваться! Те парни знали, на что шли, я их не конфетками заманивал! 

– Довольно! Я сделал, что было в моих силах, я умываю руки!

– Э, нет! Он мне не нужен, ясно? Верни его назад!

Что?.. Сердце Курта остановилось.

– Нееет! – двое мужчин удивлённо застыли, тяжело дыша и, будто не веря своим ушам, синхронно медленно повернулись к нему. – Нет… прошу вас, не отвозите меня назад! Пожалуйста, я же ничего плохого не сделал! Если вы меня вернёте, мне конец… 

– Что значит, конец? Почему? – спросил Себастиан.

– Я попаду в чёрный список… как бракованный… меня сразу отдадут какому-нибудь извращенцу... или садисту… хороших гибридов таким не продают, даже за большие деньги. А вот таких… которых хозяева возвращают… – Курт всхлипнул и утёр рукавом намокшие глаза. – Там всегда целая очередь на таких… негодных гибридов! Пожалуйста, не надо!..

Себастиан зло прищурился, поворачиваясь к отцу, который невольно отступил на шаг.

– Ты знал? – коротко спросил он в упор, как выстрелил. Молчание Смайта-старшего было более чем красноречивым. – Нам больше не о чем разговаривать. Курт! Пошли отсюда!  
………………………..

Когда они подошли к машине, Курт открыл заднюю дверцу, но Себастиан окликнул его, прежде чем гибрид успел залезть внутрь.

– Нет-нет, садись впереди, поговорим по дороге, нам есть что обсудить, – голос Смайта был почти спокойным, отголоски гневных интонаций, что звучали во время недавнего разговора с отцом, проскакивали между слов, будто искорки на углях потухшего пожара. Курт послушно устроился на сидении рядом с водителем.

– Как скажете, хозяин, – пробормотал он себе под нос, однако Себастиан, обладавший отличным слухом, застыл, так и не донеся ключа до замка зажигания и уставился на него, будто громом поражённый.

– Так… давай проясним раз и навсегда: никаких «хозяев»! Моё имя Себастиан. И будь добр обращаться ко мне на ты! – Курт недоверчиво смотрел на него исподлобья, явно не слишком убеждённый этими словами. Себастиан потёр лоб пальцами и неожиданно спросил: – Ты любишь сладости? – Курт удивлённо заморгал.

– Д-дааа… очень.

– Тогда запомни, назовёшь меня ещё раз хозяином, оставлю без сладкого… на неделю! – Смайт грозно нахмурился, а гибрид виновато опустил глаза и жалобно дрогнул нижней губкой. – Эй… ты чего? – спохватился Себастиан, осторожно приподнимая его лицо и заглядывая в увлажнившиеся глаза. – Я пошутил, слышишь? Ну, насчёт того, что оставлю без сладкого. Остальное в силе: никаких «Вы» или «хозяин», ясно? – Курт слабо кивнул, Себастиан вздохнул, легонько ущипнув парня за подбородок, прежде чем убрать пальцы от его лица, и завёл, наконец, машину. 

Почти всю дорогу до дома Себастиан порывался начать разговор, но всякий раз, наткнувшись на напряжённую фигуру упрямо уставившегося в окно гибрида, оставлял попытки. В конце концов, рассудив, что на решение этой проблемы у него имеется куча времени – вся жизнь, скорее всего – он решил расслабиться и просто сосредоточиться на том, чтобы добраться до постели в целости и сохранности.

*******

– Молоко будешь? – прямо с порога спросил Себастиан, скидывая ботинки и решительно проходя в кухню.

Курт чуть замешкался в прихожей, аккуратно ставя в уголке обувь Смайта и свою, и поспешил за хозяином… квартиры. Когда гибрид остановился на пороге обширного помещения, все стены которого были заняты шкафчиками, полочками и ящичками приятного светло-салатного цвета, Себастиан, уже вытащивший пакет молока и ковшик, приподнял свою «добычу» и вопросительно кивнул ему.

– Ну, так как насчёт молочка, киса? – Курт оскорблено изогнул бровь, хищно прищурившись и чуть склонив голову, и Себастиан победно ухмыльнулся. – Ага… кажется, я нашёл твоё слабое место! – гибрид с притворным безразличием фыркнул и отвёл взгляд. 

– Спасибо, я люблю молоко.

Через несколько минут они сидели друг против друга за узким длинным островом, разделявшим помещение почти пополам, каждый со своей кружкой тёплого молока. Да, к немалому удивлению Курта, Себастиан разделял эту его страсть. 

Вновь повисшее в воздухе напряжённое молчание тяжело давило на, и без того подвергшуюся сегодня серьёзным испытаниям, нервную систему Смайта. С трудом протолкнув в себя последний глоток белоснежного напитка, вкуса которого он даже не почувствовал, Себастиан грохнул опустевшую чашку о стол, разбивая вдребезги вязкую тишину и заставляя вздрогнуть гибрида, который непроизвольно стукнул зубами о край поднесённой к губам чашки и вскинул на него широко распахнутые глаза. Глаза, в которых плескался неприкрытый страх. В груди Себастиана опять зацарапалась жалость, но на этот раз к ней присоединилось… раздражение. Какого чёрта?! За каким лешим ему это всё сдалось? Смайт встал, упираясь ладонями в столешницу.

– Послушай… нам обоим сегодня здорово не повезло, ладно? Мне достался гибрид, с которым я, убей Бог, не знаю, что делать. А тебе – хозяин, которому ты совершенно не нужен! – глаза Курта распахнулись ещё шире.

– Вы… ты… вы… всё-таки решили вернуть меня в питомник? – задыхаясь от ужаса, прошептал он. 

У Себастиана всё внутри от этих слов перевернулось: уже второй раз за этот проклятый день ему тыкали в лицо его предполагаемой жестокостью и бессердечием. Сперва отец, теперь этот гибрид… Да с чего они взяли?! Господи, он всего лишь хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, неужели, это так много? Себастиану показалось, будто ему не хватает воздуха, он вцепился в узел галстука, заплетающимися пальцами стянул его и, не глядя, швырнул куда-то в сторону. Курт настороженно наблюдал за его действиями, словно готовый в любой момент сорваться с места. Заметив это, Смайт резко выдохнул, обессилено прикрыв глаза, и опустил сжатые до белых костяшек кулаки вдоль тела.

– Я же пообещал, что не сделаю этого… что прикажешь, принести клятву на крови? – прошипел он, не открывая глаз. Однажды испытав предательство, Себастиан ни за что не заставил бы кого-то другого пройти через это. Конечно, Курт не знал его, не знал ничего о его жизни, но сейчас Смайту было больно, и он не рассуждал, он просто выплёскивал эту боль. – Я не похож на… на него! Я не бросаю тех, кто от меня зависит, не убегаю от ответственности… даже если мне её навязали! – последние слова Курт буквально ощутил кожей, словно пощёчину. За что его так? Что он сделал? Он не просился сюда, его силой вырвали из привычного мира… из ласковых объятий Блейна! Чтобы не всхлипнуть, гибрид сжал губы в тонкую линию и чуть приподнял голову, загоняя предательскую влагу, подступившую к глазам, назад. Рвано вздохнув, он тихо, но отчётливо произнёс:

– Начинаю думать, что чёрный список – это не так уж плохо… к кому бы я оттуда ни попал, ему я буду, по крайней мере, нужен, – Курт процедил эти слова, устремив невидящий взгляд в пространство ровно перед собой, и Смайт, никак не ожидавший реплики, отступил на шаг, ошарашено моргая. 

Ненужным… нежеланным, никчёмным, бесполезным, вот как он заставил почувствовать себя этого несчастного паренька, у которого, пусть и против воли обоих, никого, кроме Себастиана, теперь на свете не было. Эти самые ощущения испытал и он год назад… продолжал испытывать, день за днём, хоть и не так остро, как сразу после разрыва с… с тем человеком, чьи черты старательно вымарывал из памяти всё это время. Какая ирония, теперь ему придётся ежедневно видеть это лицо, так похожее на другое – сколь некогда любимое, столь теперь ненавистное! Говорят, самые тяжкие испытания господь посылает самым своим любимым детям… «Что ж, Бог любит тебя, Себастиан!» – пошутил он мысленно, беря, наконец, себя в руки.

– Прости, – устало выдохнул он, – мне не стоило… я погорячился. Просто, видишь ли, я многое потерял в последнее время, и, наверное, я не самый лучший человек на свете, но если уж я дал кому-то обещание, я его держу, и когда ты усомнился…

– Откуда мне знать? – внезапно прервал его сумбурные объяснения Курт. Смайт умолк, уставившись на него в недоумении. – Я имею в виду, я ведь ничего о… тебе не знаю. Мы знакомы несколько часов, и прости, но за это недолгое время ты успел накричать на меня, оттолкнуть, устроил у меня на глазах безобразную ссору с отцом… ты то дружелюбный и ласковый, то почти обвиняешь меня в том, что я вломился без спросу в твою жизнь!.. Я бы не назвал это самым адекватным поведением. Как я могу доверять тебе? Ты же совершенно непредсказуем! – последнюю фразу Курт практически прокричал в лицо опешившего Себастиана, а затем резко замолчал и прикрыл рот ладонью, испугавшись собственной смелости. Ну всё, теперь его точно вернут как негодный товар! Однако, вопреки его ожиданиям, Смайт громко рассмеялся, уперев руки в бока и слегка откинувшись всем телом назад.

– А киска с коготками! – всё ещё сквозь затухающие вспышки хохота весело заметил тот. – Ты абсолютно прав, у тебя нет никаких оснований доверять мне! Но выбора у тебя особого нет, – Смайт обошёл стол и встал напротив оробевшего юноши, сунув руки в карманы. – Сейчас уже слишком поздно что-либо обсуждать или решать, мы оба устали, а мне, к тому же, утром на службу. Так что, давай, ложиться спать, пока я постелю тебе на диване, а завтра мы что-нибудь придумаем, – он приподнял голову Курта за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. – Мы обо всем подумаем завтра! 

– Мне тоже нравится Скарлетт О’Хара, – улыбнулся Курт.

– Именно так, – чуть задумчиво произнёс Себастиан. – У нас масса времени, день за днём, мы будем узнавать что-то новое друг о друге. И может быть, однажды все эти мелочи сложатся в единую картинку, и ты поймёшь, что можешь доверять мне, – его голос звучал размеренно, почти как колыбельная речитативом, и, когда он остановился, Курт, будто в полусне, спросил:

– А ты?

– А я?.. Возможно, я пойму, что ты мне нужен, – наступившее молчание уже не тяготило, и Смайт с облегчением перевёл дыхание. – Идём, я покажу тебе, как пользоваться душем, – Курт поднялся со стула и сложил руки на груди с оскорблённым видом.

– Я гибрид, а не дикая кошка! Я знаю, как пользоваться душем! – Себастиан опять рассмеялся.

– Поверь мне, с этим душем тебе понадобится консультация специалиста! Я и сам далеко не сразу в нём разобрался!

 

………………………….

 

– Это… диван? – пролепетал Курт, благоговейно замерев посреди гостиной.

– Д-да… а что же ещё? На что это, по-твоему, похоже? – озадаченно спросил Смайт, как раз успевший подготовить для него лежбище на ночь.

– Нууу, я не специалист, конечно, но вот так, с первого взгляда, оно похоже на небольшой аэродром! – заявил Курт, осторожно приземляясь на пуховое одеяло. Он несколько раз слегка подпрыгнул на пружинистой поверхности, будто пробуя её на прочность, а затем быстро заполз под одеяло, заворачиваясь в него, словно в кокон и зарываясь лицом в подушку. – А со второго… на рай! – пискнул он, из своего укрытия. Себастиан невольно снова засмеялся, на этот раз от умиления. Потому что, нет, ну как такое возможно? Только что был вполне себе такой взрослый парень, а сейчас – чистый котёнок! «Такими темпами, скоро мне придётся благодарить отца за этот подарок!» – подумал он, как ни странно, почти без досады.


End file.
